


Hate is enough.

by Morrigan Woolf (pointspotdot)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointspotdot/pseuds/Morrigan%20Woolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble of what was going on through Lexa's mind after Clarke spat on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is enough.

Her gaze wandered the landscape. The land as far as the eye could see was under a rule, and it had never been so peaceful. She remembered the fires that were so common when she first became Heda. She remembered the burning villages, so much like her own, she could still feel the smell of the burning flesh of the dead. But that was her burden to carry.

Her mind went back to the Sky Princess, the Wanheda. She could still feel the moisture on her cheek. She grabbed the flimsy railing and sighed. Her people were as peaceful as they had ever been, but she felt restless. She knew a war was brewing, Indra had told her of the Azgeda marching towards them, but the fight she was dreading had nothing to do with the Kwin. That fight she knew how to fight.

She could still feel the anger in the blue eyes. She chuckled softly. First disappointment, now anger. But there's life there. I'd rather have her hate than have nothing at all.

Her thoughts turned to Costia, to her dead eyes in the head she had been sent. The same eyes that still haunted her dreams. No, she would rather have the hate.

She went back to her throne and sat just as Indra returned.

“Nyko sedated her, and she's being held in one of the rooms as you ordered.”

She nodded. “Mochof Indra.”

The older warrior hesitated, her eyes scanning the Commander.

“Speak your mind Indra.” Lexa leaned back, getting ready to defend her decisions.

“She's still there Heda. You have a long road ahead, but she's still there.”

Her surprise must have shown, because a small smile played on Indra’s lips. “I've seen you grown from a fearful Sekken to the greatest Trikru commander that has ever been. And the only times I've seen you truly alive since Costia was with the Skai Prisa. You deserve the same peace you have given us Heda. Love can make you strong. Think of how your love for us saved us time and time again. ”

With that Indra turned and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts again. She pondered her words and sighed. Maybe she was right, but at the moment, the hate was enough. The hate ensured Clarke survived, even if it was to kill her. Yes, for now the hate was enough.


End file.
